


Primrose Path

by ririsasy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Albus Dumbledore, Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Newt Scamander, First Time, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse, Top Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Newt is an omega who got his heat too soon to be considered a normal natural occurance, so Dumbledore tried to help him overcome his unusual circumstances. In the meant time, Theseus' hiden secret emerge to the surface, Some feelings might got involved, the past that comes back to haunt Dumbledore and the love that didn't have its place trying to find the path to the right one.





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> primrose path is a phrase for the pursuit of pleasure, especially when it is seen to bring disastrous consequences.

“Theseus !” Dumbledore upon discovering two of his bright students in the bathroom stall shout one of their names, Theseus seems unfazed by the intruder, still intoxicated by the sensation he felt, buried deep inside of his little brother.

This time Dumbledore yanked the older boy trying to free him from the clutched of his baby brother. Only then Theseus snapped off of his ecstasy, his eyes are blood red.

He was trapping newt on the bathroom wall, one of newt’s leg was circling on his waist and the other was tiptoeing trying to support his own weight, newt is sweating profusely, his uniform is hanging on his shoulder, exposing all his chest, flushed red from all the bite marks, his pants is on the floor along covering his shoes, the remeaning sock from his right foot also half way to be discarded from his exposed leg.

He seems unconscious, his eyes half close, only white spot visible, he looks like he is having a seizure. But his grips are strong on his brother’s back, the only sign that he still has control on his body.

“Theseus snap out of it! What are you doing?” Dumbledore slapped the alpha hard enough he could see white stars, waking him up from his state for a moment. Dumbledore cast a spell to dress Newt back to his decent self, he could see how unstable newt got upon being separated from his brother, the liquid flow out from his entrance, if Dumbledore didn’t know better, he would think that Newt had peed himself, but it just his omega fluid produce excessively during heat and probably mixed with Theseus cum at this point.

He held the shivering body of newt with one hand and the other holding his wand toward Theseus alpha state direction, he cast a spell to trap him to the wall while he keeps snaring angrily at him, some canine teeth are visible, he surely would tear dumbledore's throat if he could get to him.

It’s not the time to deal with Theseus, Newt is in more need to be taken care of, Dumbledore thought, so he locks the angry alpha in the toilet and apparate Newt to his bedroom.

Dumbledore slowly put newt on the bed, he didn't bring him back to his own room obviously with this state, he would be a threat to his own safety also to the sanity of other young alphas in the dorm, just like what happened to his own brother.

That's why in Hogwarts, there are laws for omegas in heat, for example they must be amongst the member of their mated-alphas circle when they were in heat, their leader pack at least, especially if they didn't have a mate yet, they could provide the omegas with some kind of security to calm their minds, so they must be sent home before their heat cycle start but Since most of the omegas didn't start their heat until they turn 18, so there are only rare cases to send students back home especially during exam time like this.

It's a different case for newt, he had started his cycle when he turns 16, they said he is the most productive type of omega, chance for him to bear more than one child a time is higher because of his high fertility.

When Newt got his first heat, Dumbledore was with him. He was studying in his office, because one time Dumbledore found him reading alone outside of his dorm in the garden late at night, so he invited Newt to study in his office if he wants to, he could be his company because Dumbledore admits to him that he also has a trouble sleeping, the truth is Dumbledore was worried about him and it's easier to look after him if he was at close proximity, since then Dumbledore's office has became his escape place.

Newt doesn't like the class that much, He doesn't like crowd and he prefers to be amongst his creatures instead, some he found in the forbidden forest, hurt and need to be nurtured. He is a natural in becoming such a caring mother for anything who needs his cares.

When it happened, he was deep in his thought reading the book Dumbledore lent it to him, a book about a 3 head snake which lives in the Sahara desert.

Newt mindlessly loosens his tie and then open the top buttons of his shirt, aimlessly running his hand up and down his chest.

It wasn't bothering Dumbledore at first but the sweet smell suddenly covered the room, instinctively, Dumbledore hold his breath and cast a spell to put an invisible mask around his nose and mouth because the smell was too strong, he got light headed by it.

"Professor. I feel so hot and my chest is in pain" His faces are flushed red covered with the big bead of his sweats and he dropped to the floor, taking the book with him with a hard thud sound.

The next thing he was spasming on the floor, Dumbledore rushed at him from across his table, Dumbledore is a mature trained Alpha, someone who already sees so many omega in their first heats, He took newt in his arms and put him on the couch.

He knew newt would be in pain and his omega nature would seek any alpha near him to satisfy the need to mate in their prime time like this. So Newt stretched his hands toward dumbledore and hold his neck with his palms, he dragged dumbledore to his exposed neck and forced Dumbledore to take a bite at his virgin nape.

It was so tempting, so very tempting, if it wasn't for the spell he already cast on himself not to be able to smell anything in the room, Dumbledore might have succumbed to his primal alpha need.

He cast another spell, only a powerful wizard like him could perfectly cast this spell, he extracted his own alpha essence in a form of a shadow. A faux alpha, the very gone Omega couldn't sense the difference.

The shadow takes care of what Newt really needs, he needs to be taken care of thoroughly, to be given pleasure, to achieve his release in order for him to lessen the heat of his body and be more at ease than in pain.

The shadow hold newt just the way Dumbledore would do, it discarded all newt's clothes, the flawless freckled-flesh was on the display, glistening in all his glorious omega fluids, from his pores, from his mouth, his entrance.

Dumbledore wants so much to look the other way because this process was a healing for Newt, not some kind of sick show for him to enjoy but he couldn't do it. He was weak to the temptation, to at least savor with his eyes the young naked body on his couch.

The shadow wastes no more time and thrust himself into Newt in heat body, it accommodates the shadow easily.

"Dumbledore. Agh...nghh" Newt moaning his name in a haze state. He must smell him from the shadow or perhaps because he was in his room, covered by all his magnificent Powerful Alpha's smell, Newt called his name like he didn't actually know what it means, like a foreign word he keeps replaying on his tongue, He was holding tightly to the pillow, his face buried on the pillow with his hips up in the air, just taking whatever the shadow gave him, like a good, no, best omega he was, debauched in a beautiful way.

Dumbledore couldn't take it anymore so he quickly turned his head to the other direction, he didn't want to be far away from his student in his most vulnerable time. He was even afraid of his own shadow every time Newt call out his name in such a needy way.

He felt the blood rushing down to his groin and he knew it was deeply inappropriate to get off by his student suffering, he's better than this he thought. So he summoned any kind of terrible images and even go to the length of deafening his ears not to listen to newt writhing in ecstasy on his couch behind him.

Once Newt was satisfied, at least his omega state felt the satisfaction, he would get his sense back and dumbledore would talk to him because that was the quickest way to end the heat.

It's an unorthodox way. He knew it but Newt left him with no choice. Or maybe he was also just reacting on impulse. He never cast that spell to anybody only to that one person even the name he was too afraid to remember.

Dumbledore didn't know how many minutes or perhaps hours had passed, he was lost in his own thought and he couldn't look behind him to check on Newt state just yet. He simply didn't trust himself enough.

But he was dragged from his mind to the reality when a weak hand tugged on his arm. He quickly removed the deafening spell when he saw Newt moving his mouth to speak to him.

"Newt.. are you alright?" His student sat on the couch again, only covered his lower part with his uniform, his hair was pretty messy and it adds to his charm. He looks ten times more beautiful than he normally did. Dumbledore thought, No one could probably be more beautiful than this.

"I am.. fine..what happen to me Dumbledore? Did...I get into heat...I have hazy memories.....But I could see you ..standing there.....I am sorry If I troubled you this much. I don't know why it happens .. so soon.. I ignore the signs.. so many times because I am still 16. Ma Always told me .. to look after myself and taught me what to do.. if it's happened. I need to get back to my home no matter what happens if I didn't want to cause trouble not only for myself but for other alphas around me. I thought it was just ...normal fever Dumbledore" Newt tried to explain himself as much as he could while tears keep streaming down his cheeks. He was so ashamed and terrified.

He didn't remember clearly what Dumbledore did to him to get out of his heat this soon.

They say the first heat would last for days and yet here he is, feeling all kind of satisfaction in his core like he had thoroughly bred by an alpha.

"Oh newt, Don't cry. This is not your fault. Not your fault at all my child." Dumbledore sat beside him, put him in his embrace. Letting newt wet his shirt with his snots and tears.

The soft flesh of newt's back on his finger tips was very much distracting. It burned him to feel that skin but he needs to calm newt and he was only an ordinary alpha, he couldn't resist this temptation for long.


	2. Poignant

When Dumbledore get back to the bathroom where he held the older Scamander captive, Theseus already came back to his sense, he even managed to put his pants back on with his free hand, he looks defeated. His curly hair was damped by his sweat, the bangs covered his temple and it makes him look older than his age.

“How did it happen?” Dumbledore straightforwardly asked the question. Theseus didn’t raise his head. His eyes are fixed to the floor.

“Where is he?” Through gritted teeth he asked that question so Dumbledore thought, it wasn’t a good idea to release him just yet.

“He is safe with me, now answer my question and I will let you go” Dumbledore is contemplating for a second that they could have a good conversation by sitting appropriately with Newt’s brother but if he was still consumed by his instinct to act like Newt’s alpha then he left Dumbledore with no choice rather than talking with him in this condition.

“Safe with you, you say? How dare you Dumbledore put your hands on my brother! ” He raised his head and look at Dumbledore with hatred in his eyes. Like his piercing gaze could emit fire to burn Dumbledore exactly where he stand.

“I, put your hands on your brothers? What about you? What did you call yourself Theseus!” Dumbledore also couldn’t help the rising rage he tried to suppress deep in his chest and tried to be the reasoning adult here in this mess.

“I don’t know. It just happened, one minute I was trying to get him out of the bathroom and then It was all fuzzy and…. Oh God.. I… I …mated with him against his will…….” Theseus look distraught and he is tearing up when he recalled the way he ravished his own brother out of lust without doing the first protocol as an Alpha should do when he encountered with an omega in heat.

The problem was he never meet with any omega in heat before and Newt is his brother. He didn’t have a flight mode activated to flee from the scene when he saw Newt in pain, all he wants to do was to help him, be close with him to provide him with any kind of assistance he might need.

“You were careless! The first thing you should do was to cast a spell to block your smell ability. "Anosmia totalus!" Was it too hard to say it before you help your brother?! You are the smartest in your class, I couldn't believe you forget the basic spell especially for the Alpha” Dumbledore couldn’t help but yell at this reckless student Alpha he has.

“I knew what I did toward Newt was something unforgivable but Do you think what you did to him is excusable? I remember now, when I tried to pick him up where I found him slumped down on the toilet trying to release himself feverishly from the heat, I smelled You on him like he was trying to mate with you even though you weren't even there! And I snapped, For God sake Dumbledore! What did you do to him? for how long has it been? This wasn’t his first heat, was it? Answer me you coward, Let me Go and I will … I will fight you !” Theseus out of rage Jumps toward Dumbledore direction but of course, he couldn’t reach him because of the restraint spell Dumbledore put on his right arm.

“I wouldn’t tell you something Newt didn’t tell it himself, you didn’t need to worry anymore about him, I already removed all your remaining seeds inside of him” there was a sign of satisfaction on Dumbledore's face when he told that news to Theseus, especially when Theseus eyes turn red all over again and he looks in pain.

"Should I know what method you used to do that?" Through gritted teeth and suppressed hatred Theseus asked the question. He knew what Dumbledore did and he just didn't want to believe it.

“What? Do You mad at me? Of my method? So what do you want me to do? Let him get pregnant instead? At his young age? He got dreams Theseus to live, he didn’t want to have your offsprings believe me” Dumbledore point his wand toward Theseus, just to make himself clear.

“No, I didn’t wish for it to go that far. I know I shouldn’t hope for such things, but you know I care deeply about my brother, if he conceived, I would like to take care of them all and what do you know about Newt's dreams and all, he might be your student but I am his Brother, I know better about him than you” He wishes he should feel shameful of what he did toward Newt but deep down he knew he didn't because for a long time since he can remember, he always want to be a good Alpha for his brother, to be his protector and to provide for him, he might don't know what kind of drive he got inside himself, brotherly love perhaps or maybe beyond that, he really want to be the only Alpha Newt would ever need in his life. 

He is really the worst brother for newt, he wants everything from his brother and he couldn't help it, it just keeps growing and growing inside of his chest but he didn't even know what kind of feeling Newt has for him, he always try to be close with him but Newt really love his solitude more than anything, really hard to crack into his barricade.

To mate with one sibling is not entirely a foreign concept or unheard of even though it was a rare case but it's been done before because some omega and Alpha just meant to be together despite their blood and they couldn't escape the sacred bond, the fated-mate they would call, but for him and newt, it was a different case, no sign of soul mate bond or anything, just a side crush Theseus felt toward his own baby brother. That's why he kept silent until he couldn't anymore.

“Do you think he would want to bond with you? Do you ever think about Newt's feeling at all Theseus?” Dumbledore weakly and tiredly accused him.

“I have thought about it all my life I assure you Dumbledore, You didn’t know anything about my feeling so Let me Go, I don’t have anything to tell you any more and I don't want to. I would like to see my brother now!” he tugged again at the invisible chain. He is determined he will just break his arm if Dumbledore didn’t want to release him.

“I will let you go but if you attacked me you know you will lose, so Just go back to your room for now and we will talk about it again once Newt recovers from his heat and you don’t need to see Newt, He is sleeping in my bedroom now safely” Theseus didn’t like the idea of his brother sleeping in Dumbledore’s chamber even one bit but he got no choice, he didn't trust himself around Newt neither.

"Please, I am begging you, at least let me see if he was okay, You know I don't trust you to be around my brother either, send him to another person, preferably female omega who could look after him and I will contact my family to pick him up, you should do that at least for the peace of my mind." Theseus massages the wrist which Dumbledore just released it from the invisible chain.

"He is fine, believe me, his heat is already subsiding and tomorrow he will wake up perfectly normal and I believe he is an adult now and he could make the decision himself whether he would like to be back home or not, you know he got a lot thing to do here, please spare him the chance to make the decision for himself, believe me just one night, he just needs an alpha smell around him, the presence of an Alpha who wouldn't attack him, who could control himself"

" and that Alpha is you? I suppose to believe that you could? when in reality I could smell you all over him already don't play innocent, I tried so hard to respect you here Dumbledore because you are my teacher but enlighten me here why should I believe you as one Alpha to another"

"Theseus, please, I couldn't explain it to you or to make it sounds right and I would need to discuss with Newt about this matter at first hand, I would like to give you permission to see him, but your smell would only confuse him more, he is in the process of getting rid of any remaining remembrance of what you did, I don't even know if he remembers about what happened in this exact cubicle. please don't make it harder for him, you don't need to trust me long, only after the sunrise, that's all that I ask."

"could Leta at least come to see his condition, she is fond of him and vice versa, maybe she could calm him down" Theseus plead with his eyes, he didn't know what he should do, he fucked up and he wants to make it right but somehow he didn't see any door to open to help his cause.

"Believe me, He is fine, he is resting now, just sleeping, I will send you his exact condition as soon as I get back there, all you need to do right now is calm yourself down and think over about how you will explain the situation to Newt when he wakes up, I give you a little suggestion, discuss it only if he remembered. he doesn't need another baggage in his plate Theseus, you said you love your brother then let him decide it for himself" Dumbledore gives the last advice and apparate back to his room, to the place where he treated Newt, another unorthodox way, when it came to Newt, that dark side of him, it feels like it creeps out of his pores, he wants to be bad and to do anything necessary, something his mind couldn't explain, only his primal instinct.

Newt's condition is clear in his mind after he left him in his bedroom. He already treated him as best as he could but the thought that someone already put his hand on his omega, not his entirely, but still, Newt is under his care and his Alpha side doesn't want to share at all.

After he took Newt to his bedroom, He put Newt on his bed and sat behind him. Helping Newt to remove his pants and clawed Every remaining essence of Theseus out of his body.

So, Dumbledore carefully, sneaked his fingers at first just one inside of Newt's entrance, Trying to coax out Theseus' remnant, this time Albus could only relied on his own determination to clean his omega from the damage of another Alpha. So he needs to smell it, smelling him clean off from Theseus.

then he added more fingers but He wasn't satisfied with Only fingers, he digged deeper and deeper and Found Newt's passage didn't have real difficulity to allow his entire fist inside him because of his heat, it's easier for him to expand his body to accept anything the Alpha offer him.

Newt only showed a slight discomfort, through his misty eyes he looked at Dumbledore and whine on his embrace, he tittled his head and searched for Dumbledore Gland to smell on, "Dumbledore.. ugh.. I can't"he said as he brace himself to be fisted by Dumbledore, "yes you can my dear. It's me..Let me in, just relax I know you can, spread wider for me"he tighten his hold on Dumbledore's neck, spread his legs as wide as he could and kissed Dumbledore and suck on his neck, whimpering and trusting what ever Dumbledore did to him.

Dumbledore murmured a wandless magic and carefully gathered the remaining seeds of theseus, Once Dumbledore was sure that he had throroughly explored Newt's inside, he extracted his hand out carefully. Newt was hard in instant and his wandering hand find its way to his cock and he pumped himself trying to find release and he did, his essences was flowing out of violently and Dumbledore praised him through his climax.

He looked at Newt's boneless figure in his arms, Oh, he was so perfect. Even after his ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, comment and kudos :')  
> If there was anything wasn't clear for you guys, just drop the question in the comment section.


	3. By blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys were generous with your comment and kudos last time, enjoy the new chapter earlier than I expected because My writer block was having vacation. Pray it won't come back anytime soon lol

Slowly Newt open his eyes, he felt a sting of pain on his lower body, he carefully drag his hand to his hips and massage the stiff muscle, he could feel the steady hard lenght in his entrance, last time he got into heat, Dumbledore also giving him the same toy. Gave him in a sense, he helped put it there and Newt didn't even realize when and how, he should remove it but he actually want to feel it there a little longer.

Dumbledore got the toy from his friend Percival grave, He sent it as a good will more than a joke really, he teased his friend in the letter he sent along with that thing, he said Dumbledore should get someone to use that toy with or perhaps could use it on himself, he felt bad for his old friend because it's been to long since he ever date anyone, after that boy broke his heart and he never open it again.

Percival actually got it as a present from the frequent club he used to visit. He was quite popular and an asset for the club itself, everytime he appeared, the club seem a little more pack with customer. It's an exquisite dildo really, especially if it's made for a married Alpha to own, if they were in a tight situation where they couldn't have time for their omega in need, they could cast a certain spell and it will shape itself to the right size of the owner and it could move and stop just at the request of the user. 

No powerful wizard could cast the shadow shape Alpha for long without their presence, and this dildo, percival said is a must have.

Reading Percival grave enthusiast sell for the thing he didn't even want it himself made Dumbledore want to punch his face, so many time he thought about throwing it away but it just have a fond memory of his friend he barely meet because of their jobs and distant, so he keep it, while thinking about sending percival with a better outrageous gift of course.

After all, friend need to repay their own friends kindness if not better at least it's equally as good. He thought about viagra, enhanced viagra is a suitable repayment, he never actually send it, maybe oneday when he felt like teasing his friend.

Dumbledore never thought the day it would come for him to use it, but he couldn't keep extracting his alpha essence, unless he want to really get attach to that person and of course it wasn't his intention for Newt at the first place not at all, so he summoned the toy from its safe place with "Accio" spell and even though feeling embarrassed by it and he put that thing to good use.

Percival would probably kick him in the face or laugh at him if he knew. Someday he will. 

Of course Dumbledore didn't tell all that detail to Newt, he in fact, didn't tell anything at all about it to Newt, this is the second Newt uses it, he didn't know how to bring it up, and he didn't want to. 

So he stretched himself like nothing is stuffing his ass, touched the furred soft blanket covering his body, it was so soft he unconsciously want to rub it over his cheek and then the smell hits him, Dumbledore’s smell, he let out a pleased sound before he could stop himself and feeling embarrassed all of sudden, his cheeks turn red under the blanket. 

This smell, he thought, he could get used to it, from the smell alone he could feel the nourishment in his belly, satisfied and fulfilled.

He turned to his left side, curling to himself and realized he is stark naked on Dumbledore’s bed, it wasn’t the first time he is in this bed but every time it happened he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by it. 

He tried not to fall into temptation but it’s getting harder, the soft bed and the feather soft pillow and the warm this room emits, the most comfortable place on earth if Newt could be honest with himself, the norman dildo sense his need, so it start moving slowly, accostumed to the rhythm of his desire, Newt drags his hand to his soft cock, rubbing it up and down languidly, he really want the owner of this smell to be right here with him and to take care of him.

“Dumbledore” he murmured softly, biting his lips, suppressing his desire, he completely buried his face on the pillow now, raising his hips to the air to get a better access to his own entrance and cock and start playing with it lazily, he keep inhaling the smell like he could almost taste it at the back of his throat, when he finally found that spot in his ass, suddenly a different image conjured up in his mind and he stop immediately whatever filthy activity he was trying to achieve.

He saw himself embedded to the bathroom wall with Theseus’s body trapping him.

And suddenly he needs air, he removed the blanket haphazardly trying to find fresh air , he felt suffocate like after a long time in a deep water, He inhaled deep and fast, he thought he might have a panic attack because the air couldn’t find his lungs fast enough to calm his nerve.

He slowly removed the toy and lost appetite of any desire. He stared blankly at the ceiling and recollect the previous events until he end up on this soft heavenly bed, He remember Theseus asked for his help to study with him about magical creatures and of course he didn’t refuse his brother request.

Since they were just a kid, Newt remember how he admire Theseus with all his heart, he is the coolest brother anyone could ever ask for, Theseus was a loving and caring brother, He is the type of brother who would carry him on his back after he fell, he wasn’t the type to laugh at his clumsy mistake, he always there to help Newt patiently with his sincere charming smile.

Newt remembers his silly wish when he was 7 years old, He confessed innocently to Theseus that he want to marry him someday, Theseus only smile and he said of course Newt would marry Theseus and no one else could marry his cute little brother except him and Newt remembered he was so happy to hear it, especially that kiss Theseus place on his forehead after saying it, he was so serious Newt almost believe it as a promise.

He remember he would sleep on his brother bed at the heavy rain night because he wasn’t fond of the thunder and Theseus would gladly take him into his bed and squeeze his cheek and telling him how cute he was, it was just thunder and thunder would never hurt him, he would hug Theseus through the night and feeling secure in his embrace, Theseus would put a blanket over them and the warmness to be in his brother bed, Newt could never forget it.

Everything kind of change once Theseus become a student in Hogwarts, obviously first because he wouldn’t be at home until Christmas come and Newt would be too lonely, that's how he developed rhe hobby to take care of Hippogrifts with his mother.

All he could think of when they were seperated was the day they would meet again and when they did meet again Newt wouldn't have the chance to share about his experience with new creatures or how big the hippogriff he had helped raise with his mother since Theseus was away because Theseus would have so many stories to tell about his school and all the amazing things he learnt there, Newt was happy for him of course and he would listen to it attentively, admiring his brother even more.

Theseus was an enthusiastic student, everything seems easy for him, like he master every subjects, he told Newt about his new friends with smile on his face and he would say how he couldn’t wait for Newt to join him in school so he could play together all the time, he would tell him about his favourite professor Dumbledore, about how he was the smartest person in the magical world ever and Newt would imagine that person in his head and how he also want to meet and to learn from this professor someday.

So, when he finally join Hogwarts, it wasn’t what he imagined it would be, at least not for the part to be able to play with his brother anytime he want, one thing he was most thankful at least he got to be in the same house as his brother, and he finally see with his own two eyes that his brother is really popular, probably the most popular student in the house, like everybody knows who he is, every teachers praise his brother and mention how good a student he was in any subjects every time they recognized that they share the same last name.

It was overwhelming for Newt because many girls and boys want to know a little more about his brother and no one actually genuinely want to make friend with him, they always want to know about Theseus, it was worse because it wasn’t quite easy for him to make friends, so he chose to be alone most of the time, even though Theseus always try his best to be there for him but they were in different classes all the time and Theseus got his own stuff and Newt didn’t want to bother him too much.

Sometimes he feels some kind of insecurity that perhaps his brother only nice with him because he felt a duty for him because he is his younger brother, not sincerely want to be with him, Theseus always around the cool kids and it was hard for Newt to wrap it up in his head that his brother still have the genuine interest to spend time with him.

So he got what a little time that he has with his brother and he try to be strong on his own, because sometimes even when Theseus with him, he felt like his brother was hiding something, holding himself back from him and he began to try to distance himself even more from Theseus, gladly making the first step to give more space for his brother who he thought too polite to say to him to not bother him with his little unnecessary problem.

Then he found his interest expand at school to take care of magical creatures and put his time and passion to know more about all these creatures, he feels that there is a shadow between him and Theseus that makes them grow apart each day, it feels like they live in a different world, the world he could never really cross to join his brother, because he feels like he doesn’t belong there, his only hope was for Theseus to cross the bridge and be with him like the old time.

And his attempt to cross the invisible shadow by allowing himself to be with his brother even though he wasn't sure anymore if his brother enjoy his company or not, then why he keep pretending like he cares?

It was late at the afternoon, they just finish all their classes and they were supposed to use their free time to do whatever activities they want before the dinner time and finally back to their own chamber or doing their homework at the study halls, all day Newt was feeling unwell. 

He feels something keep growing inside of his chest, a tiny flame rising and trying to find a fuel to burn as a raging fire, he remember that feeling actually but he thought he could manage it, the entire day was pretty painful because of the discomfort he felt in his veins, he needs to ask for Dumbledore’s help he thought after the class as soon as possible.

He was passing one of Theseus’ spot with his friends after the class, all of them was laughing to some jokes and Newt tried to walk faster and hide his face behind his books as he stare at the ground trying not be recognized by the crowd, he was thankful because Theseus was facing opposite his direction but just as he passed him by, Theseus turned his head so fast like he smelled something, Theseus was lost a second trying to sniff the air before he caught Newt with his eyes and in instant he was on his feet trying to get to him.

“Newt, where are you going?” Newt keep walking because he didn’t want to stand in front of Theseus’ group but Theseus followed him and tugs his arm gently, stopping him from walking further, they were far enough from the group so Newt stop and lift up his gaze to look at his brother.

“I want to go back to my room 'seus, is that okay?” Newt pled because he got to go to Dumbledore’s office now, Theseus shakes his head, No, he didn't allow it. Theseus kept his hand on his shoulder, squeezing and running it up and down his arm, seeking contact, Newt knew he is a touchy man, so he just let him did what he want.

“Don’t you want to join us for a while, come on, it’s too early to go back to your room, um?” Theseus tried to persuade his brother to come join him enjoying the end of the hectic day full with exams and papers, he knew he wouldn’t win because he tried it so many time to ask Newt to join him with his friend and all he get was refusal, somehow today he was determined to be with Newt, so he tried another thing.

“I actually want to learn with you about magical creatures, you know soon I will take my N.E.W.T test and I want to excel in that subject, don’t you want to help me?” Theseus reasoned with his brother, Newt knew his brother got a perfect score in almost every subject but and he isn't that bad in understanding magical creatures either, even though there was still a sense of uneasiness beneath his skins but he actually also want to spend some time with his brother, it’s been awhile since they meet each other.

He didn’t decline further when Theseus drags him to the secluded garden far enough from the crowd, it was at the end part of the entire park, there was a round table along with chair at the Center of the tiny looking garden, more like a giant bird cage really, full of climbing plants on its metal poles, No door in sight, because each pole was far enough from one another to make room for entry, it will be just for a little while Newt thought, No more than 30 minutes and he would politely asked Theseus to let him return to his room.

Theseus led newt to that place and he was so glad no one to take that spot yet, usually blossoming couple would chose that spot to make out because it was far away from the main road so no teachers could see them there when they passed the main hall, unless they seek for them specifically of course, the ground was covered with small flower inside the giant cage, when he entered the place Newt was careful not to step on any of it.

Theseus was so glad newt finally want to be with him today, almost the entire month Newt hardly even havr time to speak with him, he always have something more urgent to do, he should have known that Newt need more than a word persuasion, maybe he would get more time in the past to have the opportunity to be with his brother instead of getting rejected with excuses if he insisted hard enough like today, he misses talking with him and to be in his presence.

He sat beside his brother and just stare at him for a good 30 seconds, much for Newt discomfort and he was looking down feeling embarrassed, making Theseus felt that tingle in his chest every time Newt does something adorable.

“Stop staring at me” Newt finally said and nudged playfully at Theseus’ ribs with his elbow, Theseus feign hurt and it earns him a concern looks from his brother.

“oh sorry I didn’t meant to hit that hard” he said as he placed his hand on Theseus’ chest, it feels warm and Theseus caught his hand just over his heart, Newt stop his soothing motion and look at his brother, blinking, No way he got those sparkling stars in his eyes but Theseus could swear on merlin’s beard that he could saw it, that’s why he always try to maintain his appropriate distance from Newt, because every time he is in close proximity with his brother, he felt like he was under some kind of spells and he hardly could contain his emotion inside. He is falling and it's not right but Heaven knows he has no control over it.

 

“What happen to your hand?” Theseus caressed the fresh wounds on his brother hand, he got a few cat like scratches on the back of his hand even some on his palm.

Newt extracted his hand from his brother’s grip quickly, securing it to his chest, he didn’t want his brother to see his scars, he didn’t want him to blame the creature who caused it because that’s exactly one of the reason Theseus didn’t actually quite fond of some of Newt’s hobby, he said they could harm him, but Newt assured his brother that it won't be like that, nothing could harm him but sometimes it happened like this and he didn’t want Theseus to see it because it felt like he broke the promise.

“it’s nothing, it just a small scratch from Kneazel” Theseus tried to free his hand that he securely hide but Theseus was quite forceful when he tugged his hand back toward him, he examines the scars and extracted the wand from his pocket “Episky” he said and the wound mend itself, Newt felt slight discomfort, a tickle, hot and cold at the damage parts even though it was over as soon as he felt it.

“Thank you Theseus” he tugged back his hand but Theseus didn’t seem like he want to let it go. 

“this hand, I don’t want it to get hurt ever again” he said like a command, looking straight to Newt’s eyes, it was an impossible request to fulfil because Newt and Theseus both know that Newt couldn’t possibly keep the promise but he couldn’t help but obey under those stare, he felt powerless and paralysed so he nods.

Theseus brings his scare free palm now toward his nose, smelling him, then his lips kiss the palm of his hand, putting Newt hand on his own cheek, feeling its warm, he traces the line of the veins on Newt’s wrist, down to his arm with his nose.

“Newt, You smell so sweet” he said before he slowly move to Newt's Neck, hugging him, he tighten his grip on Newt's back and bury his face on his shoulder, he find his way to take a proper smell on Newt jugular veins. 

“it’s in your blood, the smell, I can taste it in my tongue” Theseus continue babbling nonsense, he drags Newt toward him impossibly closer by pressing him to his chest and his other hand was slowly assesing newt’s collar shirt to make a better access to his naked neck.

At first Newt didn’t struggle because he was caught up in the moment and he thought it was some kind of hugging but with much more force and Theseus always hug him out of the blue, so he just stay still but the longer the minute progress, as he let himself to be held by Theseus, he start feeling that fire start crawling down from his chest to his lower part and to his neck where Theseus keep caressing it with the tip of his nose, it was creeping up slowly to his entire body through his bloodstream, so he shoved Theseus away from him, breaking their contact, he was standing on his feet in instant, trying to get away from Theseus, Theseus was shocked, and blinked rapidly, shaking his head, like he was trying to get his head clear but he doesn’t quite get there.

“Newt, where are you going?” Theseus sat silently trying to process what just happen, he saw Newt heading to the bathroom, he shake his head again trying to make sense of what was happening but his mind only focus to the lost of that sweet smell, so he dragged his feet and followed it.

“Newt, are you okay in there?” Theseus banged softly to the only close stall in the bathroom.

Newt didn’t know what to do, his heat is starting, it seems like Theseus provoke it with his action, Newt knows that alpha’s presence could accelerate the time for the heat to happen, why was he so stupid, he should just head straight to Dumbledore office after his class like he planned it but Theseus was on the way and he couldn’t reject his brother request and now they are in this mess, he need to calm himself and tell Theseus that he need to get back to his room, yes, that’s what he will do.


	4. Like the flowing river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this part is too porny? Beware of the inappropriate use of words lmao

Newt couldn't do any of his plans before he felt the throbbing pain in his head and he was so dizzy he couldn't support the weight of his body, his feet was wobbling, So he sit there defeated, knowing full well he won't make it to Dumbledore's room.

Hearing No answer from his brother, Theseus grew weary, he pushed the door hard enough with his left side and burst it open. Forgeting that simple thing that he actually could just open the door with an easy spell. He saw Newt slumped on the toilet seat, his head down, he was clenching his fists on his laps, he was trying to fight the heat.

Oblivious to what his brother was dealing with and never once in his life encounter with an omega in heat, Theseus approached his brother.

“Newt, are you alright?” Theseus knelt down in front of him, Newt shake his head, Theseus thought It means No, but actually Newt didn't even know how to explain how not okay he was at the moment and he wish Theseus would left him alone because he is soon will barely have control of his body.

Theseus puts his hands under Newt's arms and trying to bring Newt with him into a standing position, but it was a mistake to do so because getting his nose that close with Newt’s neck, he was assaulted with the scent his Alpha side couldn't resist, the ready to be mate omega exudes with pheromones seducing him in instant, Newt's warm body in a narrow space caught him in the moment of nowhere to run from his instinct.

He didn't know how he lost the sense of himself and let the Alpha side of him take control, one minute he was trying to help his brother and next when he got a little sense back to him was when he heard a scream coming out from Newt's mouth as he bit his neck, fortunately it wasn't hard enough to break his skin and cause a bond to happen.

that’s all it takes for Newt's omega to completely succumb to the heat, the bite cause the fever to start effecting him more. Newt omega was happy that an Alpha was ready for them so Newt's body preparing him quick, he could feel that natural lubricant start producing excessively inside of him, it was dripping down soon enough from his entrance, preparing himself for the Alpha to mate with him.

Newt was feeling excited all of sudden because this is the first time since his heat that he got this much attention with so much desire was pour onto him from a real flesh Alpha, not just a shadow, so he welcome it like he could cry. 

Theseus sense didn't last long, as soon as the sweet scent getting thicker in the air, it was messing with his head again, pulling him back to let the Alpha side take control and Theseus didn't have enough will to stop it because deep down, he wants it just as bad if not more. 

So he lets his primal animalistic instinct drives him and snuck his hands inside his brother shirt, almost crushing him with the way he rubbed his side, he want to feel all of it, Theseus couldn’t decide if he want to shove newt more to the wall or bring him closer toward him, so he pushed and tugged newt at the same time, rocking his body while he get the good gnaw on his shoulder blade.

“Oh my Artemis, Oh!” he whined in pain, he want to get more of Newt, how could he get more of him? He was so frustrated, Newt was making all the sounds he never dreams to have heard and it made Theseus turned solid hard in his pants and it poked deliciously on Newt’s belly.

Newt also couldn’t be satisfied with just that “More 'Seus, Give me more, I need more” he sobbed and pulled Theseus hair, bringing Theseus’ face toward him and smashed their mouth together, Theseus felt like he found something better, it was that little more that he need earlier, Newt’s saliva was so sweet for his Alpha state sense, he found Newt's tongue and basically suck on it, trying to get whatever he could extract from Newt, he was so hungry and he thought he could die from the starvation if he couldn’t get enough of Newt.

The kiss was not like a kiss at all, it was so sloppy like a toddler trying to drink milk for the first time in his own and spilled it everywhere.

Theseus began to get that good rhythm to the friction and grin his covered cock to Newt's body everywhere he could reach.

His Alpha learn quickly that the more he stimulates Newt the sweeter the scent in the air become and he want to find the source where and he want to smell it more.

he instinctively believe that he knows what he need to do, he removed newt’s shirts first, kissing and sucking his milky white chest, then his hands found its way to Newt's pants, he almost ripped it with his strenght trying to get his hands as soon as possible to Newt's entrance, He can feel the liquid dripping there, he touched the sticky liquid and bring it to his mouth and his mind told him, this is it, this is what he was looking for.

But somehow it wasn't that either.

So, he feverishly tried to free his painful erection from his pants, his hands was shaking because his patient is running thin on him, once he was free, he gathered the slippery liquid around Newt’s entrance and bring it to his cock, lubricating himself.

“Quick Seus, quick put it in” Newt couldn't hold himself anymore, imagining the possibility to finally being held properly by an Alpha, to be bred and owned completely. He really want it and need it like air.

Theseus heard his cry, he hooked his left hand under Newt’s right slender leg, lifted it high enough for him to be able to see that passage.

“Yeah baby, I will give it to you baby” he bit his lips in concentration, he guided his raging cock toward Newt’s entrance carefully and when he touched it, with all its warmness, at that time, it didn’t cross Theseus’s mind that he need to prep his brother properly, the only thing he did was sneaking his finger inside him to gather enough lubricant.

so when pushed inside, he found a resistance to enter Newt’s body, he got frustrated, pushing forward but it was too tight but Newt was more eager than him, he spread himself wider, tiptoeing with his left foot trying to help Theseus with the task.

"Yeah, 'Seus give it to me please, please" Newt was writhing in his embrace, too impatient to feel that long big cock inside of him.

Theseus keep pressing and fortunately with that much of slippery liquid Newt produce, it made Theseus determination pay off, he looked at Newt as he drove himself inside of him, Newt was feeling it, his mouth was in pleasant surprise O shape with his eyes rolling back to his skull.

Once he found his place inside, Theseus didn’t waste any more time, so he thrust at first shallow but soon later follow with a quicker pace because Newt keep asking for more and it’s messing with Theseus's mind.

“Oh baby you feel amazing” He said and pushed himself deeper, he is going to put a baby in Newt, that was his goal, he didn’t know how it crossed his mind but he want it so bad. Yeah, Newt need to bear his child for sure, that thought suddenly the only thing that filled his head.

“Theseus deeper, please more, oh oh oh” Newt plead as he braced himself to be fucked thoroughly, he cradled Theseus’ head on his chest, bringing his head to taste on his hard nipple and Theseus get the message so he suck on it in earnest.

He could feel himself getting closer to that climax that he was chasing, that fire burn him so nicely, moving steadily to the tip of his cock, it feels like he is growing bigger inside Newt and Newt’s body response to it on its own by clenching on it.

They both grunt by the sudden assault of that sensations.

Theseus didn’t stop, instead he rimmed into Newt harder and faster, knocking Newt’s head on the bathroom wall, he didn’t even realize another smell getting closer toward their place because he was too focus in chasing that warm in his groin, trying to share the flame with Newt soon, flooding him with his seed.

“Seus, Give it to me ugh more give me more” Newt in all his cloudy mind, knowing really well this is theseus and knowing exactly what he need but couldn't progress even a bit that it's wrong and he will regret it later. at that time, all he knew was Theseus is a perfect Alpha for him and he could provide Newt with anything he needs.

Theseus stop his ministration on Newt’s nipple to kiss his swollen lips, He keep the pace of his thrust firmly, he gnawed at his tasty lips and suddenly the clawed he felt on his back, Newt’s erotic moan and the taste of his lips, the twitch he felt in his cock by that warm hole and the nice squeeze on it, all Newt’s smell assaulted his entire sense and Theseus was drowning in it, with the last hard thrust, he stilled and released that seed like a flowing river with a suppressed growl inside Newt.

Newt felt the pool of theseus's cums to the deep of his core, he shivered and hold onto Theseus, weakly and sacredly chanting Theseus's name over and over again as he released himself, covering both his own body and Theseus' with his warm seeds, trembling through his release.

Theseus's hand quickly find its way to Newt's cock and helping him through his release by pumping his cock nice and slow, this is it, the smell of Newt's release was the sweetest of its all.

He kisses Newt this time hard because he was so happy and he felt grateful and he wants to worship Newt for allowing him to have this gift, so he kiss, pump and thrust Newt in the same time with such determination to do it all right, making Newt felt everything too much. 

Theseus was sucking his lips like it he could get milk out of it.

Newt's skins was too sensitive everywhere and Theseus's touch was bordeline pain because of it. He couldn’t handle to be assaulted at the same time in all those places, so he broke the kiss and instead buried his face on Theseus’s shoulder, riding off the wave of his release holding onto Theseus for dear life.

Theseus was still shooting his seed inside of Newt when he felt another Alpha presence behind them but he couldn’t stop the slow insistent thrust, he was chasing his climax to the fullest. 

"Theseus!" He heard his name being called but it wasn't Newt's voice so it became unimportant for him and he almost didn't undertstand why someone else could matter in this world at this moment.

So he keeps chasing that little bit of fire left in him.

“Theseus snap out of it! What are you doing?” He could felt the hard slap on his cheek as he saw white stars, waking him up from his state for a moment.

And suddenly he felt the immediate pain to his core like he just lost a limb when he got forcefully separated from Newt, the immense lost made him howl, he was snarling at that person, trying to get to Newt and ripped the intruder with his teeth apart if he could get to him.

but before he could do any of that,he was trapped to the wall with an invisible handcuff and Newt wasn’t there with him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It almost come full circle. Thank you for reading, as always, comment and kudos will make my day! :,)


End file.
